Oneshot, o como Ace casi la palma
by Chronayuuki Rosemary
Summary: Poco después de ser arrastrado al Moby Dick, el hermano de Ace Sabo, aparece con muy malas noticias, ella viene. Y está furiosa.


**No soy dueña de One Piece, pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia es pura invención mía y no recibo ningún tipo de remuneración por ella, sólo me pertenecen los personajes de Leia y Angie.**

 **Nota: ¡Hola! Este es un especial que ha estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza bastante tiempo, es un oneshot; no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la historia original,** _ **Madre**_ **, aun así, no podía deshacerme de esto, así que aquí lo tenéis, ¡disfrutadlo!**

 _ **Oneshot**_

Era un día tranquilo a bordo del Moby Dick. Habían amanecido con un Sol brillante gracias a que estaban cerca de una de las islas verano del Gran Line. El cielo estaba casi despejado, con algunas nubes esponjosas flotando en el horizonte y, aunque ya había pasado el mediodía, seguía haciendo mucho calor.

Bajo ese sol ardiente, Edward Newgate, mundialmente conocido como Barbablanca, era un hombre enorme; aquellos que lograban conocerlo creían que tenía algún ancestro gigante. Su cabeza cubierta con un paño negro daba paso a una cara curtida por el tiempo, su conocido mostacho blanco decoraba su rostro;su pecho estaba desnudo y decorado con un sin fin de cicatrices de grandes peleas de las que se había negado a retirarse, en sus hombros un gran abrigo blanco de capitán con forro interior rojo.

Barbablanca estaba sentado en su lugar de honor, rodeado por sus enfermeras y tratando ineficazmente de convencerlas para que le dieran algo de sake; ellas estaban preocupadas por su envejecido padre.

Puede que Barbablanca estuviese envejeciendo, pero eso no le impedía sentir el inminente ataque hacia su persona.

Con una sola mano bloqueó la espada destinada a cortarle la cabeza, agarrando la hoja afilada sin siquiera sangrar. Con un movimiento calculado, agarró a su atacante y lo lanzó por la borda. Barbablanca bajó su mano al reposabrazos y con la otra alzó el vaso y dio un trago, provocándole una mueca, era zumo de manzana.

Poco después alguien sacó a la desafortunada alma del agua, su nombre era Portgas D. Ace.

Completamente empapado y furioso, se sentó muy lejos de Barbablanca murmurando por lo bajo maldiciones y promesas dolorosas, los más cercanos creyeron oírle jurar algo acerca de afeitar su bigote.

-No sé por qué sigues intentándolo, Gaki,Oyagi no va a caer con unos ataques como esos. Es el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Ese comentario sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo más, lo que causó que Marco suspirara pesadamente.

Marco era el Comandante de la Segunda División de Barbablanca, comúnmente conocido como "el Fénix". Su nombre le había sido concedido por haber comido la fruta del diablo Tori Tori no mi, modelo Fénix, que le había dado las habilidades de un ese casi desconocido animal mitológico.

Marco era un hombre rubio, su pelo tenía un corte que se asemejaba mucho a una piña lo que le había costado muchas bromas al respecto, generalmente de ese insufrible de Thatch; sus ojos siempre estaban medio cerrados y tenían un aire cansado, causado seguramente por sus incontables noches en vela en las que trataba de terminar el inmenso papeleo que generaban todos sus ingobernables hermanos. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul que a muchos les recordaba a las llamas azules de su forma de fénix;siempre tenía la boca fruncida por la irritación.

Vestía una camisa morada completamente abierta lo que daba a todos una gran vista del gran tatuaje que decoraba su pecho, la insignia de los piratas de Barbablanca en azul oscuro que tuvo que hacerse con unas esposas de Kairoseki para así evitar la regeneración innata de su fruta del diablo, lo que evitaría que la tinta se asentara.

Sabiendo que todo lo que dijera sólo serviría para enfurecer más a Ace, Marco guardó silencio,se recostó contra la barandilla y miró al cielo dejando que se tranquilizara solo y ya de paso se secase.

El resto de los comandantes discutían alegremente el fracaso de Ace, su número treinta, según las cuentas que seguían por las múltiples apuestas rondando. Aceno había dejado de intentar asesinar a Barbablanca desde que se despertó a bordo después de su primer intento; cuando Barbablanca lo dejó inconsciente y decidió que le gustaba el mocoso y lo estaban manteniendo quisiera él o no, ahora era uno de los suyos. El resto de sus hijos solo suspiraron impotentes, muchos se habían unido de esa manera.

-¡Oyagi!- la paz se vio alterada por el vigía -¡Alguien se acerca!- apuntó hacia el horizonte -¡No veo bien la nave!

El grito puso todo el barco en alerta, los comandantes empezaron a dar órdenes a sus subordinados para que se prepararan ante un posible ataque. Todos corrieron a los puestos asignados rápidamente, las enfermeras fueron evacuadas a la enfermería para no ser dañadas en la posible lucha

Todos cogieron sus armas y esperaron, transcurrieron unos minutos en tensión absoluta.

-¡Oyagi! ¡Reconozco el emblema! ¡Son los Revolucionarios!

Una ola de alivio casi instantáneo los recorrió a todos, incluso Barbablanca parecía menos tenso, todos volvieron a los que estaban haciendo antes del aviso.

Los Revolucionarios y los piratas de Barbablanca tenían un mutuo acuerdo para compartir información y sostenían entre ellos una camaradería bastante agradable. Su líder,Dragón el Revolucionario, y Barbablanca habían compartido muchas veces algunas tazas de sake cuando les visitaba, dichas visitas eran muchas veces sin avisar.

El barco llegó hasta ellos, una figura trepó por la escalera de cuerda que le lanzaron hasta llegar a bordo. La persona que se presentó ante ellos no era Dragón, sino un joven alto y rubio, vestía un traje tipo noble con un gran sombrero de copa azul con gafas de buceo en él.

Era el segundo al mando de las tropas de los Revolucionarios: Sabo.

Y parecía absolutamente furioso.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE IDIOTA?!- bramó mientras se acercaba más a Barbablanca y sus comandantes -¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Barbablanca preocupado quiso preguntar de qué estaba hablando,pero una persona se adelantó a él.

-¿Sabo?

Una voz joven preguntó desde detrás de la multitud, la cual se separó dejando vez a quien había hablado, Ace parecía muy sorprendido mirando al furioso Sabo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sabo? La última vez que hablamos te habías unido al ejército Revolucionario- preguntó muy sorprendido.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¿¡QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ, IDIOTA?- respondió furioso mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él con las manos en puños.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, algunos comandantes quisieron ponerse en medio y parar al furioso joven, pero Barbablanca, curioso, hizo un gesto para aplacarlos, quería saber de qué trataba eso.

Sabo llegó hasta Ace, levantó su mano y le golpeó en la cara.

Fuerte.

Reforzado con haki.

La cabeza de Ace se estrelló contra el suelo, dejando una marca.

Hubo un silencio absoluto durante unos instantes.

Eso no había pasado, no se había atrevido a golpear a _Fire_ _fist_ Ace, ¿verdad? Fue la pregunta que rondó en todas las mentes, ese pobre, Revolucionario o no, iba a acabar calcinado cuando Ace se levantara.

Ace levantó la cabeza del suelo, se palpó el chichón que se estaba empezando a salir, y lanzó una mirada de muerte a su atacante -¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, SABO?! ¿A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO?- preguntó levantándose del suelo.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti, estúpido cabeza hueca?¿En qué estabas pensando cuando atacaste a Barbablanca? Es que en los dos años que no nos hemos visto, ¿has perdido el poco sentido común que tenías?- le preguntó más calmado, habiéndolo examinado por posibles heridas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el ahora confundido Ace -¿Has venido hasta aquí, por qué he atacado al viejo?

-¡No, idiota!- le repitió -He venido porque nos han llegado noticias de que peleaste contra Barbablanca, ¡y no se sabía si habías sobrevivido!

-Oh- murmuró Ace -Sabes que no tienes que creer en los rumores Sabo. Sólo estuve inconsciente un tiempo; me habría largado de este barco, pero al parecer el viejo no acepta un no por respuesta.

Ante esa afirmación Sabo miró a Barbablanca en busca de respuestas.

-He decidido que Ace es uno de mis hijos, así que no se marchará de esta nave- respondió simplemente, lo que causó que Ace gruñera y Sabo suspirara.

Genial, simplemente genial, otro problema del que debía encargarse, pensó Sabo amargamente.

-No es sólo por tu posible muerte por lo que he venido, Ace- le dijo Sabo -Si a mí en el Nuevo Mundo me han llegado noticias de tu pelea con Barbablanca, _ella_ ya debe haberse enterado.

Todos en la tripulación pudieron observar como Portgas D. Ace palidecía, sus ojos se abrían de abyecto horror y como su boca se abría de par en par por la incredulidad. Barbablanca levantó una ceja ante su respuesta.

Los pensamientos del Ace congelado corrían por su cabeza.

NO.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

No… esto no podía estar no podía saberlo.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella lo sabía _todo_.

Necesitaba esconderse. Tal vez si se iba ahora podía tener una posibilidad de escapar, por muy pequeña que fuera.

NO.

Eso era imposible, nadie escapaba de ella.

Portgas D. Ace rezó por su alma.

Estaba _tan_ muerto.

Sabo suspiró de nuevo al ver a su hermano horrorizado y congelado. Al menos no estaba herido.

Idiota.

No sabía cómo siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en ese tipo problemas. Esta vez, la había armado buena.

Según la llamada que Leia, su hermana mayor, que había sonado muy aterrada, le había hecho, estaban de camino. Y tardarían, según los cálculos de Sabo, apenas una media hora en llegar al Moby Dick con el submarino de Leia.

Ella estaba colérica. Sin saberlo, Sabo se unió a las plegarias por el alma de su hermano.

Marco se acercó a los dos jóvenes asustados y los observó cuidadosamente.

Ace prácticamente estaba petrificado, no se había movido ni un milímetro del sitio en el que había quedado,tan pálido, que estaba seguro de que si lo cortaban no sangraría.

Sabo, estaba cerca de é tan acojonado como Ace, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y no dejaba de mirar hacia el horizonte, como si buscara algo. No, no algo, si no a alguien, a ella.¿Quién demonios era ella? Por cómo se referían a esa persona, ciertamente era una mujer, que aparentemente venía hacia aquí hecha una furia. ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa, que prácticamente hacía huir de pavor al sólo nombrarla?

Preocupado, Marco miró a su padre, Barbablanca. Le preguntó con la mirada si sabía algo, su padre solo le devolvió una expresión ligeramente preocupada y también confusa. Él no sabía quién era ella.

Marco se volvió y se acercó más al temeroso Revolucionario, dispuesto a interrogarlo, necesitaban saber a quién se referían.

-Oi- llamó, y Sabo le miró -¿Quién es esa persona a la que Ace teme tanto? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos?

Sabo parpadeó. Pareció meditar su respuesta un poco, haciendo que todos en el barco se pusiesen tensos. El segundo de los Revolucionarios asustado y temeroso incluso de hablar, empezaron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

-No, vosotros no corréis ningún tipo de peligro- comenzó -Ella sólo está furiosa con Ace.

Esa respuesta provocó un gemido de dolor de Ace, todos le miraron preocupados. Observaron como pareció volver en sí, cerró la boca con un audible chasquido, y muy lentamente como a cámara lenta se escurrió hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Su cara seguía siendo una de horror.

Ignorando a Ace, Sabo volvió a mirar al Comandante Marco.

-Por eso he venido- continuó -Ellaviene hacia aquí, y no me gustaría que fuese atacada por un malentendido.

Eso captó la atención de Barbablanca que dejó de mirar a Ace, que mientras estaban hablando se había agarrado la cabeza y comenzó a tirar de su cabello en frustración.

-¿Quién es esa mujer a la que mi hijo teme tanto?- le preguntó a Sabo.

-Ella _-_ empezó -Es la única persona en este mundo a la que Ace respeta y admira- su repuesta hizo que todos los que estaban al alcance del oído se sorprendieran.

No pudieron discutir más el asunto porque en ese instante, un submarino emergió del mar.

Ya estaba aquí. Hubo un sinfín de respuestas a ese hecho.

Sabo palideció y se estremeció entero.

Ace gimió como un animal herido y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

Barbablanca se irguió en su asiento y prestó atención.

Marco se acercó a Ace y se puso en guardia, dispuesto a proteger a su nuevo hermano.

Todos los demás, incluidos los comandantes restantes se acercaron más a su padre.

La puerta del submarino se abrió.

Una figura salió del barco, ágilmente saltó de una cubierta a otra. Sus zapatos de tacón resonaron a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando estaba más cerca, todos pudieron admirar la hermosa mujer que se aproximaba.

Cubierta con unos pantalones azules de cintura baja que envolvían sus largas piernas hasta los zapatos rojos de tacón. Su cintura estrecha, que daba paso a un amplio pecho apenas cubierto por una camisa de color melocotón, decorada con pequeños corazones rojos. En su cabeza un sombrero de tela rojo, sus largos extremos acababan en corazones. Bajo el sombrero, rebelde cabello rubio que acababa en sus estrechos hombros. Su rostro,fino y delicado,albergaba dos grandes ojos azules, una nariz ligeramente respingona, y unos labios llenos pintados de rojo.

Ace observó con horror la figura que venía hacia él.

Miró con atención, buscando los signos que le dirían si estaba realmente colérica.

¿Labios apretados? Sí.

¿Ojos entrecerrados? Sí.

¿Mirada de muerte?… Sí.

¿Andar lento y rígido? Sí.

¿Brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho? Sí.

¿Olas de Haki del Conquistador, emanando de ella?... _Sí_.

Ace tragó audiblemente y se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo.

Hoy sería el día de su muerte, estaba seguro.

La mujer se detuvo delante de Ace.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y algo de Haki.

La tensión era tan espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos los ojos estaban en ellos.

-Ace- su voz era baja y desprendía una ira fría -¿Tienes algo que decirme?- le preguntó con la voz calmada, pero firme.

Este no respondió, no había respuesta que pudiese calmarla. Los ojos de ella se estrecharon más.

-¿No respondes, Ace?- continuó -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho?- su voz seguía desprendiendo esa ira fría -¿Qué fue lo que me prometiste que jamás harías, cuando te marchaste al cumplir los diecisiete?- siguió. Esta vez esperaba respuesta - _Contéstame_.

-Y-yo...- empezó aterrado -...Te juré que jamás iría en contra de un Yonko.

-Y, ¿por qué te hice prometerme eso?- instó.

Ace tardó un poco en responder, su mente revotando entre distintas opciones.

- _No lo sé_ \- acabó contestando.

La mujer parecía ligeramente resignada.

-Yo te diré _por qué_ \- le contestó -Porque eres incapaz de retroceder de una pelea y _escapar_ _-_ le recriminó -Te hice jurar que jamás irías contra un Yonko, porque sabía que en cuanto se te presentara la oportunidad pelearías contra uno.

Ace agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo ante sus recriminaciones, ella tenía razón. Siempre la tenía, pero eso no hacía que su decepción fuese menos dolorosa para Ace, es cierto que estaba muy enfadada, pero eso solo era preocupación por su bienestar, la decepción en su voz y en su postura era visible para todos.

-¿Tus promesas ya no valen nada, Ace? ¿Has olvidado todo lo que te he enseñado?¿Te has convertido en un hombre sin palabra, en el tiempo que has estado navegando?

Con cada pregunta Ace sentía una punzada de dolor atravesar su corazón. Levantó su mirada a los fríos ojos azul hielo, intentado transmitirle su dolor y su pesar. Con toda la honestidad de su corazón la respondió.

-No.

Su respuesta pareció aplacar a la mujer ligeramente, su cara se suavizó un poco.

-¿Y qué más?- le preguntó.

Ace miró a la mujer que tenía delante, solo le quedaba una cosa para decir.

-Siento mucho haberte preocupado…- comenzó con honestidad -… Mamá.

Un silencio sepulcral recorrió la nave.

QUÉ.

DEMONIOS.

No habían podido escuchar bien, ¿verdad? ¿Mamá? ¿Cómo en una mamá de madre?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- fue el grito colectivo.

El grito de pura incredulidad resonó por todo el barco.

Sus gritos sorprendieron a las únicas personas que ya sabían ese hecho, que botaron ligeramente en su sitio.

Madre e hijos observaron como una de las tripulaciones más temidas del mundo, se reducía a un montón de hombres correteando por el barco, como pollos sin cabeza gritando algo acerca del fin del mundo.

Marco sólo observó a la mujer que tenía delante con la boca abierta en shock, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

El único que no parecía muy sorprendido era Barbablanca, que se reía alegremente en su silla, admirando el pandemónium.

El alboroto continuó un rato, hasta que Marco salió de su shock, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y se marchó a controlar el desastre reinante. En unos minutos consiguió calmar al resto de los comandantes que le ayudaron a tranquilizar la tripulación.

Por la expresión de su cara, _ella_ no estaba impresionada.

Los miró a todos con sus fríos ojos azules, como si fueran insectos, solo un momento y después volvió a mirar a Ace.

-Hay una isla no lejos de aquí- su voz aún era dura pero menos fría -Me encargaré de tu castigo allí.

Ace, que durante todo el jaleo se había relajado un poco, se encogió, y con una mirada temerosa y resignada, asintió con rapidez.

La atención de todos pasó al submarino cuando un sinfín de gritos y avisos llego hasta los oídos de todos, hubo un gran golpe y lo que parecía un grito de alegría y otros de enojo.

Boa Corazón sabiamente se hizo a un lado, sintiendo el peligro.

Un borrón rojo que salió del submarino se estrelló contra Ace, echándolo hacia atrás.

Rodaron por la cubierta, y como una bola de bolos, derribaron a muchos hombres en su camino, causando caos y destrucción a su paso.

Muchos acabaron en el suelo con un gemido de dolor.

Algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte, y volaron más allá del pasamanos al mar.

Los que tenían más reflejos pudieron esquivar la bola humana, por poco.

Se estrellaron en la pared del fondo, atravesándola y causando un gran agujero.

Marco suspiró pesadamente y se masajeó las sienes, intentado aliviar su nuevo y palpitante dolor de cabeza, que su oyagi volviera a reírse alegremente no ayudaba.

Corazón también suspiro, Leia y Angie no habían podido retener le mucho.

Sabo trató en vano se ocultar sus risitas.

Con gemidos,los hombres se levantaron del suelo palpando sus nuevos hematomas. Los que habían caído al agua treparon por una cuerda, que uno de sus hermanos les hecho, maldiciendo coloridamente. Algunos valientes se asomaron al boquete, preguntando a Ace si seguía vivo. Su repuesta fue un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento, Cora-san- una voz joven y femenina llamó la atención -No hemos podido retener le más.

Todos dejaron de mirar el agujero y miraron las dos nuevas incorporaciones que estaban al lado de la mujer que ahora sabían, se llamaba Cora.

La más alta, tenía el pelo negro y ligeramente rebelde hasta la mitad de la espalda, y cubierto por un sombrero esponjoso con manchas. En su rostro blanco, un par de ojos grises, que apenas se veían por las grandes ojeras que lo rodeaban. Sus labios en una mueca que denotaba su exasperación. Llevaba un gran abrigo negro hasta los tobillos completamente desabrochado, dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por un bikini negro con encaje. Sus piernas, estaban cubiertas por un pantalón azul con algunas manchas negras como las de su sombrero. En sus pies unos zapatos planos negros.

Ella era Trafalgar Leia, capitana de los Heart Pirates, muy famosa en el North Blue.

La otra mujer, era más joven, pero no por mucho. Llevaba el mono blanco que todos los Heart Pirates llevaban. Su largo pelo rubio estaba atado fuerte en dos trenzas que caían hasta las rodillas, su cabeza cubierta también por un sombrero, este era de fieltro estilo cloché, de color blanco con una cinta verde. Su rostro, más moreno que el de la otra, tenían un par de grandes y brillantes ojos azul mar, en su boca una gran sonrisa. En sus pies zapatos planos verdes.

Ella era Boa Angélica, primera de abordo de los Heart Pirates y navegante.

-Está bien, niñas- parecía resignada y ligeramente divertida -Sé que es imposible mantener a Luffy quieto durante mucho tiempo.

-¡ACEEEEEEE!, ¡ESTÁS VIVO!- la voz quejumbrosa se oyó del agujero.

-¡Luffy!- Ace parecía sorprendido y algo enfadado -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir, que no hagas cohete hacia uno de nosotros?

\- Perooooo…

Las voces se hacían más claras hasta que por fin, Ace y su atacante, que ahora sabían que se llamaba Luffy, salieron del boquete.

Mucho tuvieron que parpadear repetidamente e incluso frotarse los ojos.

Barbablanca y Marco levantaron una ceja.

Sabo se rió más fuerte, Angie se unió a él.

Cora y Leia, no parecían para nada sorprendidas.

Portgas D. Ace salió a cubierta con moretones, la ropa revuelta y algo desgarrada, y sin su sombrero, el cual había perdido cuando empezó a rodar. En su cara plasmada una gran frustración

Alrededor de él, envuelto como una serpiente, un niño, que lloraba y moqueaba por todo Ace.

Parecía un adolescente por su tamaño, estaba vestido con pantalones azules hasta la rodilla y una camiseta roja, en sus pies sandalias de madera. Su piel era más morena que la de Ace. Su pelo era negro y estaba muy revuelto, seguramente por todo eso de rodar como una pelota. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el cuello del mayor, lo que hacía imposible verlo. Un sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, colgada en su espalda, atado con una cuerda al cuello del niño.

Con infinita exasperación,Ace caminó hasta su madre y sus hermanos, sin molestarse en tratar de quitar su llorosa carga. Cuando llegó, dio un largo suspiro y miró con irritación y, para sorpresa de algunos, cariño al niño completamente pegado a él.

\- ¿Quieres parar ya?

Su orden sólo aumentó el llanto, para gran preocupación de Ace, su cara perdió toda irritación e ira para ser reemplazado con miedo y preocupación, Sabo dejo de reírse y su cara alegre fue cambiada por una de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó a su madre -Luffy es un llorica, pero no tanto.

Ace y Sabo temían por su hermano pequeño; Barbablanca y su familia observaban con fascinación como se desarrollaban los eventos, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Fire First Ace; el señor de: o me dejas ir o te mato; era un hermano mayor sobreprotector?

En la mente de Edward Newgate, un plan retorcido que solo él podía llegar a ver con sentido, se formó. Parece ser que ya tenía una manera de mantener a Ace.

\- Esta bien- desestimó Leia con un ademán de su mano derecha -Sólo tiene gripe.

Su respuesta desinteresada hizo que Sabo y Ace parpadearan incrédulos, ¿gripe?

Su aparente confusión divirtió a todos sus espectadores.

-De camino aquí– continuó ignorando a sus descerebrados hermanos pequeños -Hicimos una parada en una isla de invierno- aquí fulmino ligeramente a su hermano más pequeño con la mirada -Como el idiota inquieto e hiperactivo que es, salió disparado en pijama del submarino y lo perdimos de vista, Cora-san tardó cerca de media hora en cazarlo y arrastrarlo de vuelta arrastras completamente empapado y helado.

Leia se frotó la cara, imitando sin saberlo al comandante Marco, que hacía eso cada vez que uno de sus hermanos lo enloquecía con sus ocurrencias.

-Como se ha criado en un clima templado del East Blue, Luffy no está acostumbrado al frío penetrante que se genera en una isla de invierno, de ahí el resfriado- continuó Leia -Estará bien, ya le he examinado y dado medicina se curará por completo en unos días, sin embargo, hemos observado que estar enfermo lo hace más pegajoso y sensible de lo normal- ella levantó la mano y señaló a Luffy cuyos llantos habían degenerado en gemidos bajos por el cansancio -No le ha sentado bien la noticia de tu posible muerte.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Ace, bajo la mirada a su hermanito y sin dudarlo se sentó en el suelo lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su suave cabello, y comenzó a consolar a Luffy diciéndole que estaba con él y que nadie los separaría, ni siquiera la muerte.

El resto de los hermanos también se sentaron en el suelo para consolar a su hermano más pequeño.

Marco, que estaba cerca de ellos, solo podía mirar con asombro cómo Ace hacía todo lo posible para confortar al que ahora sabía que era su hermano pequeño, con una suavidad y tacto de la que no le creía posible. ¿Cómo se había perdido las señales? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta en todo el tiempo que Ace estuvo en el barco, de que este era un hermano e hijo?

Marco consideró todo lo que sabía y llegó a la conclusión de que se había visto influenciado por los estereotipos, algo que jamás habría pensado posible. Mirando a la familia delante de él sintió remordimientos, si no hubiese sido tan ciego voluntariamente tal vez podía haber enfrentado a Ace de otra manera. Marco negó con la cabeza, de nada servía pensar en el pasado, sólo podía esperar que, sus posibilidades de crear un vínculo fraternal con él no hubiesen sido erradicadas.

Tan ocupado como estaba en sus pensamientos Marco casi pasa por alto el sonido de los zapatos de tacón, movió la cabeza siguiendo el sonido hasta llegar a su fuente, Cora-san, como la había llamado Trafalgar Leia, caminó hasta estar delante de su figura paterna y se detuvo.

Ella y su oyagi se miraron fijamente durante un buen rato, haciendo que todos los de alrededor se inquietaran por la tensión.

-Quieres quedártelo- expresó por fin Cora-san

Su voz atrajo la atención de todos sus hijos, menos de Luffy que había llorado hasta dormirse.

-Así es- asintió- ¿eso supone algún problema?

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, miró a Ace y luego de vuelta a Barbablanca.

-Es muy terco- afirmó.

-Lo sé.

Se miraron un poco más como midiéndose el uno al otro. Al final pareció llegar a una decisión.

-Tienes mi permiso.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incrédulo antes de que un grito atravesara el aire.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?

El grito vino evidentemente de un furioso Ace. Este atrajo la atención de su madre la cuál como una cobra se giró y fulminó con la mirada a su hijo, callándolo de manera muy efectiva.

-He decidido que este va a ser tu castigo, Ace- comenzó a caminar hasta él- como me has demostrado que mis castigos no son efectivos en tu gruesa cabeza, esto es lo que va a pasar- se detuvo delante de él- te vas a quedar aquí durante al menos un año, si después de eso no quieres formar parte de la tripulación estoy segura de que Barbablanca te dejara ir- miró a Oyagi para la confirmación, la cual obtuvo- creo que tener una figura paterna será bueno para ti.

Ace parecía resignado y frunció el ceño con fuerza, pero al final asintió aceptando su castigo.

Cora-san pareció calmarse mucho más, dejó de emitir haki y toda su postura se relajó.

-Nos quedaremos aquí unos días, después de eso volveré con Luffy al East Blue.

Barbablanca se tensó, eso no era lo que había planeado, mejor lo remediaba cuanto antes, para que su plan funcionara necesitaba al niño pequeño llamado Luffy y también a su madre. Tenía que hablar con ella en privado más tarde, estaba seguro de que no se opondría a su plan, parecía un poco disgustada con el comportamiento temerario de Ace, y el plan que él tenía iba a arreglar eso de forma definitiva.

Ace necesitaba una figura paterna, como su madre había dicho y conocía exactamente la persona indicada para ese trabajo.

Barbablanca sonrió ampliamente mirando a su hijo Marco.

Siempre había deseado nietos.


End file.
